Muggle Dates, Pumpkin Pasties and Annoying Families
by bananagirl.97
Summary: Hugo is at a muggle university studying art, and is looking forward to a nice romantic date with his muggle girlfriend, Ruby. When you're a Weasley though, things never go to plan. Especially when your sister, cousin and their best friend show up... Hugo/OC and Scorose. Just a Hugo- centric 2 shot. :) The summary and rating all apply to chapter 2. Chapter 1 is just back story. r&r!
1. Up To Now

**Yo! I know that I'm a horrible excuse for a human being and never finished my stories from over 2 years ago... Which is why I thought One/Two Shots might be a good idea. Especially ones of the Harry Potter variety. So here we go- up first is just some cute Hugo and family. :) bg. 97 xx**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: UP TO NOW.

* * *

Who would've thought it- He was the son of 2 war heroes, godson of another, nephew of about another 10. He had 3 past/present star quidditch players, a revolutionary chief Auror and an millionaire businessman amongst his relatives. Yet despite all this, Hugo Weasley never felt need for magic. He loved it, of course and made the most of it, but he felt just as comfortable in muggle settings as he did in wizarding ones.

Growing up, at first his parents worried that he was a squib: he rarely showed any signs of magic. After a while though, they came to the realisation that this was due to his constantly calm temperament. He never got overly angry or upset, which was probably why his magic never flared up. However (much to Ron's dismay) Hermione still made sure that they checked out muggle secondary schools in case his Hogwarts letter never came.

Much to Ron's joy, the letter came.

Hugo, although he kept many muggle ties back home, fully immersed himself into Hogwarts life. He was an avid student in all areas of school life, and was also looking for something new to learn (he was a Ravenclaw AND the son of Hermione Granger after all), so it was no suprise when he gained his prefect badge in fifth year.

In sixth year, when it came to actually deciding N.E.W.T.s, he became slightly restless. What did he want to be? Not an Auror like Dad or Teddy or Uncle Harry. Not a Quidditch player like Aunt Ginny or Aunt Angie or James. Not a businessman like Uncle George or Freddie. Not a healer like Vic or Rose. He DEFINITELY didn't want to work in the ministry like Grandad or Mum or Scorpius. He wanted something different from all that. Something new. He knew exactly what his passion was- Art. Be it muggle or magic, he could spend hours upon end poring over the intricacies of a painting, the textures of a sculpture, just... Hugo loved art so much it hurt. So when he looked upon the N.E.W.T options to see that more creative subjects had been added, he couldn't contain his smile. He took his application form and happily scribbled down:

. Care of Magical Creatures

. Astronomy

. Muggle Studies

. Art in the Wizarding World

. Muggle Art

The next two years would be hard, but he was ready.

* * *

"Mum, Dad..." Hugo paused and sighed. "You know I'm finishing Hogwarts in 2 months, and you keep asking me what I want to do in my life?" They quickly nodded. "I know now."

He could see the excited glimmer in his mother's eyes as he said this. "Come on then sweetie, what is it?" she pressed.

He took a deep breath. "I want to go to a muggle university to study Art." He hurriedly said, then looked into his parents' eyes and waited for the explosion.

"Wait, What?" His father was confused. Well that was new, Hugo thought.

"But Hugh, you're such a talented wizard," his mother added (which made him smile.)

"And I still will be. Just not whilst I'm working. Look, you've raised us to think for ourselves, and have always taught us to pursue what we want, no matter what others think of it. That's what I'm doing here. I love both my muggle and wizarding heritage, but you know what- it doesn't even matter right now. I love art and that's what I should be doing in September. Rose said so too."

"Rose knew before we did?!" Hermione was clearly frustrated by this.

"What does it matter Mione? Hugo is completely right. Damn our good parenting!" Ron added.

Hugo smiled at his Dad. "Grandad said that even though I haven't got muggle qualifications, there is a department in the ministry who convert O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.s to show what I most likely would've achieved at GCSE and A levels, so wizards can work in muggledom should they wish too. So once I got involved with that programme, Granpa Granger helped me fill out all my Uni applications."

Ron laughed, "You're just like your mother, always one step ahead of the game. It looks like this whole thing is sorted, so we can hardly stop you- even IF we wanted to."

Hermione just sighed. She looked at Hugo with a concerned look, as if to check he was sure. He smiled and nodded. He was.

* * *

"Hugo, Lily- you're results are here!" Rose stood in the Burrow kitchen, yelling up the stairs to awake the nervous 18 year olds. They rushed down, Hugh almost tripping up as he ran through the living room.

The rest of the family (well the grandparents plus the Potters and Hugo's family + Scorpius), stood around them waiting for the news. Lily went first, tearing the white envelope apart and scanning the page. She laughed.

" DADA- O, Potions- E, Alchemy- E, Ancient Runes- A and Charms- O. Not bad at all, right?" Everyone congratulated her then turned to Hugo, willing him to open it.

Here goes nothing, he thought...

" Your N.E.W.T results are:

. Care of Magical Creatures- O

. Astronomy- A

. Muggle Studies- O

. Wizarding Art- E

. Muggle Art- O.

As you have decided to continue study in Muggle Education, we have converted these results to these A Levels:

. Art- A*

. Physics- B

. Biology- A*

. Sociology- A*.

Many congratulations, we wish you the best for the future."

Hugo gulped. "That means I'm in. I'm going to university!" The cheers from his family at that moment almost deafened him.

**So that was part one. I know it was slow and maybe a bit dull, but this was just the backstory. The 2nd part was the One-Shot I was planning to write. It'll be about Rose, Albus and Scorpius paying Hugo a visit while he's at Uni- and just so happens to be on a date... ;) **

**Review if you want, but you don't actually have to. I rarely do! ;L bg.97 xx**


	2. Unwanted Visitors

**So! Finally… This is the one-shot I originally had planned. The other chapter was mostly to make my headcanon clear (to myself and others :L) enjoy! And I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. It's quite a task trying to get to a computer in my house… Bg. 97 xx**

* * *

Hugo loved university. He really did. Most people would be fed up by now- the lectures, the essays, the portfolios... But he couldn't get enough. What made it even better was the people.

It's not like Hugo was ever bullied or anything, but he was always careful to only rely on a few people at Hogwarts. He had such a big and accommodating family, he never really saw the need for anyone else. Here, it was completely different. Hugo was mysterious, enigmatic, intriguing and ridiculously smart (it also helped that he had the charming Weasley smirk), and it was all of these qualities that made him so likeable to people. There was somebody who he liked most though... Ruby.

Ruby had shiny long brown hair, hopeful green eyes and had been one of the first people he had met. He saw her clambering off her bike with a massive Art case on her back, and immediately he ran over to help (his mother had taught him chivalry after all.) They became fast friends, and now here they were, a year and a bit later, having gone from being friends to in a relationship 3 months ago. He was only 20, and he knew that he was in love.

"Are you sure about this, Hugh?"

Hugo laughed- "Unless you don't trust me to cook for you..."

"Of course I trust you! It's just I know that your house is quite small, and that you've had a really long day and-"

"I really want to cook a romantic meal for my girlfriend. End of. No more arguments. Besides, my Nana would probably disown me if she thought I wasn't using all the cooking supplies she bought me."

He heard Ruby sigh. "Well if you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'll see you at 7. Love you."

"Love you too," she said and hung up the phone leaving Hugo to his own devices.

* * *

It was 6.58pm when he heard the doorbell. He glanced once more round his newly spotless flat, looked at the chicken in the oven, breathed in deeply and got the door.

Ruby looked up at him. "Hey you," she quipped her eyes bright with anticipation.

"Hey yourself," Hugo whispered in her ear as he leaned in to kiss her.

He led her inside, watching her face to see her reaction.

"My word, Hugh- how'd you get the place this spotless?!"

Hugo laughed, so grateful for the wand that sat on his bedside table. "Always the tone of surprise"

Ruby grinned at him, "I'll sound even more surprised if dinner tastes as good as you've hyped it up to be."

It was definitely as good as he hyped it out to be and Hugo couldn't stop silently thanking his Nana Weasley for making the effort to teach them all to cook on those rainy days at the burrow.

"This. Is. Amazing!" she exclaimed as she finished her last spoonful of roast vegetables. "Who talk you to cook like this?!" Hugo smiled as he told her. "Well I'll definitely have to meet her and exchange recipes."

Hugo coughed, making Ruby scowl, then look slightly disheartened. Hesitantly she began to ask a question. "Hugo... Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? Good Merlin no!" Ruby released her breath and also giggled at Hugo's common yet unusual phrase. "Ru, how could you ever think that? I love you."

"And I love you. It's just, you never tell me much about your family. We've been dating 3 months and have you haven't even suggested meeting them! The only clue I have that you even HAVE a family is all the letters they send you."

"Well it's not like you've introduced me to your family either!" he angrily responded. "Why'd you have to bloody ruin tonight?"

He cursed himself, realising what he just said. "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean that. Tonight has been perfect, YOU are perfect."

She reached out to hold his hand. "So why don't you trust me to meet them?"

"Believe me, you're not the issue here, THEY are. My family can be a bit... Overwhelming... Yeah, that's the politest way of putting it."

Ruby smiled and squeezed his hand, " I'm sure you're over exaggerating. They can't be-"

She was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Sorry, I'll go see who it is." Hugo said as he got up and left the room to make his way to his front door.

He opened it.

"Fuck."

* * *

Albus, Rose and Scorpius were on his front doorstep, looking extremely happy with themselves.

Al smirked, "Your mother would be appalled by that language!"

-"Whereas our father would be bloody proud" Rose added cheekily.

Hugo rubbed his head with the vigour one only uses when he has an uncontrollable migraine that makes you feel beyond awful.

"What the hell are you three doing here?!" he shout whispered, praying that Ruby wouldn't hear from the dining room.

Rose pulled her classic offended face- "Excuse me, is it illegal for me to want to spend time with my baby brother?"

"Yeah, and we had some news to tell you..." Scorpius added excitedly,

"And Nana sent a shit load of Pumpkin Pasties with us since she knows they're your favourite. Fresh from the oven!" Albus tagged on, even more excited than Scorpius had been.

Hugo would rather be forced to listen to an entire Celestina Warbeck collection than be faced with this situation. His family were honestly the most embarrassing family a teenager could wish for. Especially a teenager who was hoping to get laid later on tonight...

The trio stood awkwardly outside. "Aren't you going to let us in Hughie?" Rose asked.

"No! Look now isn't really the best time for you guys to show up-"

"Hugo, is everything okay?" Ruby called. It sounded as if she was getting up to see the commotion. Oh shit.

"Yeah, it's fine, I'll just be a minute!" he quickly responded so as to calm her.

All 3 of his unexpected guests smirked a Slytherin worthy expression (which is ironic considering all 3 were in Gryffindor at school)

"Is that your girlfriend? I've been dying to meet her!" And before Hugo could register what was happening, his older sister, her boyfriend and his cousin had all pushed past him into his flat. This wasn't going to pan out well...

* * *

Back at the dining table, Ruby was startled to see 3 unfamiliar faces walk in the room. A tall girl, with a head of thick red hair, a good- looking man with messy (yet immaculate) platinum-blonde hair, and the third was a scruffy looking guy, with stubble, messy brown hair and green eyes.

The ginger girl was obviously eager to be there and reached out a freckly hand to Ruby.

"You must be the Ruby who we hear so much about. I'm Rose, Hugo's sister."

At this moment, she noticed a frustrated Hugo leant against the door. For some bizarre reason, she liked that. So she grinned and shook Rose's hand.

"It's so great to finally meet you! I was literally just saying to Hugo that he needed to introduce me to his family."

"Aah... That must be why we all really felt we needed to be here tonight. You mention family, and here we are!" said the scruffy dark- haired man.

"I'm sorry, but Hugh has only really told me about his close family… Who are you?" Ruby asked awkwardly.

The scruffy guy shot daggers at Hugo. "You twat. How can you not consider me close family? All our family is close family!" He turned back to Ruby. "Since Hugo hear is obviously ashamed to talk about me, I'm his dear cousin Al. And this annoyingly good-looking idiot here is our best mate Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled charmingly. "Nice to meet you."

Ruby looked down at the table- "I'm so sorry, we just ate, I don't think there's any left."

As Rose and the others took a seat and made themselves comfortable, Rose waved flippantly. "Don't worry, we've already eaten- we brought dessert though." At this, she pointed to the large box in Al's hand. "Pumpkin Pasties, a speciality of Nana Weasley. Anyway, Hugh never mentioned any of our cousins?"

Ruby slowly shook her head. "Sorry…"

Much to her surprise, all 3 of their visitors replied at the same time- "I don't blame him!"

This made Rose slap Scorpius' arm.

"Oi, what was that for? You said the same thing!" he retaliated.

"They're MY family. I'm allowed to say these things."

Ruby smiled at their cute banter. It reminded her of her parents. "If I'm reading the signs, it looks like they'll be his family soon too." She pointed to the small diamond encrusted ring on Rose's wedding finger.

For the first time that evening, Hugo also noticed the engagement ring on his sister's finger. "What?! When did that happen? Weren't you going to tell me?"- The questions flowed out at a rapid pace.

Scorpius, grabbing Rose's hand, was the one who answered. "I proposed to Rosie and she said yes, this happened last Thursday and of course we were- why'd you think we're here?"

To ruin my date, Hugo bitterly thought. He grimaced "Anything else you need to make me aware of?"

Al responded, "Yeah, actually," as he pulled out a small bit of paper from his pocket. "Freddie wants to know when the posters for the shop will be done; James got you a box ticket to the match against the wasps next week; Lily said you apparently owe her some cash from some bet you made; and Nana said she loves you and wants to know when you're coming to the Burrow next."

Hugo sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. His family were too much. Well they definitely felt that way when Ruby was obviously enchanted by them (not literally, well at least he hoped not)

"Now can we open these pasties before they go cold?" Albus said, already opening the box. Hugh nodded, though he knew his cousin needed no response.

He looked over to Ruby, who was obviously intrigued by this weird mix of flavours. "These are really nice!" she said to his relief. "I can definitely see where you got your cooking skills."

Hugo was about to say something when Rose interrupted, "It wasn't going to be from anyone else! Our parents can't cook to save their life! Well, Dad can at least make it edible, but mum… She was always too focused on work to really try and refine her cooking style."

At least Hugo had told Ruby what his parents did (well as close to.) This saved from her asking awkward work questions.

"So what do you 3 do?"

He had obviously spoken too soon.

* * *

Albus swallowed down his massive bite of pasty, and then was the first to speak up. "I'm being trained to be in the police force. Just like my dad. And Uncle Ron."

Ruby nodded. She believed him. (Well he was pretty much telling the truth.) She then looked to Rose.

"I'm a doctor. Well I will be soon enough," she smiled at Scor as she said this.

"I work in Public Relations. I write speeches and stuff for members of the government. Nothing exciting really."

"Are you kidding? That's so exciting!" Ruby interjected. "You must get to work with a lot of important people…" As Ruby and Scorpius discussed his crappy job at the ministry, Hugo breathed a sigh of relief. He should have known that his family- all of which took N.E.W.T level Muggle Studies and spent a decent amount of time in the muggle world would know their job equivalents. He could see by Rosie's face that she though he should have known this too.

Ruby laughed at something Scorpius said, then slowed. She hesitantly asked "Sorry if I sound rude, but your name… it's very…"

"-Douchey?" Scorpius enquired with a glint in his eye.

"I was going to say interesting."

Scorpius scoffed. "Please, I know it's a stupid name. It's because I have a regal family: they like to uphold all the old traditions. And apparently, having Latin words for various animals is counted as good naming skills."

Albus laughed, and nearly choked on his 3rd (maybe 4th) pasty of the evening.

Rose snorted at this. "You're hardly one to laugh at names Albus Severus Potter!" She said, punctuating every syllable of his name.

Al awkwardly looked down, which were hurriedly becoming the classic Weasley red blush.

The conversation moved on, and soon enough, Hugh started to relax. Rose was very clearly trying to make Ruby feel as accommodated as possible, as Scorpius used his usual bucketful of charm and Al just kind of followed along. Maybe his family weren't too bad…

Ruby breathed heavily after laughing so hard it hurt, at a joke Al made about his latest date. "Hugo- I love your cousins. I think you need to take me to your grandparents so I can meet everyone properly."

Hugh sniggered slightly. "Trust me, they only seem that way because these guys are actually the least embarrassing of the Weasley- Potter clan. And that's saying something."

Rose, Scorpius and Albus burst out into hysterics. Rose clutching her sides spoke up- "Please, Hughie! You know for a fact that we're definitely not the least embarrassing."

Hugo crossed his arms and looked at them in anticipation. "Oh really? Who is the least embarrassing then?"

They all made the same smirk, suggesting that they thought the decision was an easy one.

"Vic" "Molly" "Teddy." They all said simultaneously, and then looked at each other in confusion, and also with an air of superiority on each of their faces.

Ruby smiled her signature smile that made Hugo fall for her. "I guess I'll just have to judge for myself."

"Enough about us!" Rose said as her and Scorpius curled up into an armchair. "We want to hear all about you. Hugo tells me you're a fabulous painter."

Ruby blushed. Hugo grinned. "I'm not that great…" she started, but before she could continue, Hugo cut her off, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with pride for his girlfriend.

"That's a lie. She's fantastic! Especially with oils. She painted a picture of the Tower of London on Christmas Day: the mayor himself asked for a copy. She's also a great musician. And she's hilarious. And she knits."

Everyone in the room smiled, their eyes sparkling, before Rose ruined the moment.

"Wish you'd talk me up like that Scorpius. We've only been bloody going out for 6 years!" Scorpius said nothing in reply as he leaned up to kiss Rose's jaw. Hugo took this opportunity to grab Ruby's hand, slowly tracing circles with his thumb. It was an action that made her feel instantly comforted.

Al coughed, suddenly feeling like the third (well fifth) wheel. "So you're a musician. What do you play?"

Ruby took a second to register the question, and then answered, "Piano. Do you play anything?"

Scorpius scoffed. "Al, a musician? Please!"

Al faked hurt, and Scorpius continued, "I on the other hand happen to be a very talented musician. Viola and Piano."

"You think that's impressive," Rosie starts, "Cello, Piano, Classical guitar and the flute. Suck on that Malfoy!"

Everyone laughed at their competitive banter, before Ruby looked up and noticed the time.

"Damn it, I need to get back. My roommate needs me to drive her to Newcastle first thing in the morning, and I'd rather not stay up all night."

"You're going?" Hugo inquired, obvious disappointment in his voice as they both stood up.

"Sorry Hugh, but it's late." She turned to his family. "It really was great meeting you."

The couple walked out to the corridor and Ruby grabbed all her things.

* * *

"Look… Hugh. I know you, well we, had other plans for where we wanted tonight to go."

Her tone was so suggestive that it left Hugo no choice but to look her over, making her smirk.

"However. I'm glad it turned out the way it did, even if you aren't. Getting to meet your family… I don't know. I just feel like we can be more open with each other now. Hey, maybe I'll even introduce you to my parents now. And my 3 older brothers if you think you can handle it."

Hugo must have looked visibly scared as Ruby giggled, and leant up to give him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his found her waist, and then… she pulled away.

"I love you. Hugo."

"And I love you too."

"And I think I love your family too. There's something so magical about them!"

And as Hugo closed the door, he couldn't help but think "You have no idea."

He also had another thought. He thought back to his three smirking family members in his living room, and was trying to think of a way to get back at them for ruining his night. Well this should be fun…

* * *

**And there you have it. I know the writing style isn't the best, but I'm pretty out of practice. I tried to focus more on the characterisation, and I'm pretty darn proud of it to be honest! . Be sure to let me know what you thought by reviewing. Thanks for reading! :) bananagirl.97 xx**


End file.
